The present invention relates to a still pocket camera with cassette film insertion, comprising a feed and a take-up spool or part, both connected by a film guide step.
The cameras under consideration in the present application make use of films of lesser width than for the conventional 35 mm cinematographic or ordinary film, and generally are termed "pocket cameras" in the trade. They are of relatively small dimensions and of flat design so as to conveniently fit into the pockets of clothing apparel.
Such cameras are known as direct viewing types and also as mirror reflex cameras. It is further known to provide them with interchangeable objectives in the sense that several attachment objectives may be placed in front of a basic one, pictures therefore being taken if desired with lenses of varying focal lengths. One encounters, however, the drawback of having to connect the attachment objectives to the camera in such a manner that they protrude from the housing. Therefore, the camera loses that compactness and handling facility which do characterize it with respect to others. Hence one may no longer speak of a pocket camera.